Grumpy Clarke
by xDinghy
Summary: OS. Après le 3x04. Clarke est révoltée, elle avait l'impression que son propre peuple venait de lui planter un coup de couteau dans le dos. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi irréfléchis. Tuer les natifs qui étaient venus les protéger enfin ! Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir éviter leur mort à tous, mais dans un premier temps, elle avait des comptes à rendre.


**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Ceci est ma première histoire sur The 100, je ne suis pas sûre que cet OS soit parfait, mais après le dernier épisode et les nombreux teaser, je me suis sentie obligée de donner un claque aux habitants de l'arche. Se passe directement après l'épisode 4x03. Je n'en dit pas plus, enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Toutes les fictions publiées sur ce site vont forcément reposer sur des univers qui ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Je les utilise dans d'autres contextes et je ne prétends absolument pas être à l'origine des personnages et de leur création, ou dans le cas de personnages publics, de retranscrire leurs vies réelles. J'écris pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, le vôtre.**_

* * *

Les dernières lueurs orangées commençaient à se dissiper dans le ciel. L'air se refroidissait doucement. Clarke frissonna, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle n'avait pas tenu à s'arrêter. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de voir. En même temps, ce n'est pas Lexa qui allait l'en empêcher, bien au contraire. Le vent soufflait contre ses tempes, elle en redemanda en accélérant encore un peu la cadence de son cheval, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence pesant qui planait au dessus d'elles comme une ombre. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, l'image des centaines de cadavres étendus sur le sol ressurgit, elle les associa malgré elle à ceux du Mont Weather. Est-ce que cette guerre se terminerait un jour ? L'odeur des corps abandonnés à leur funeste sort lui donnait toujours la nausée, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue, lui gelant un peu plus le visage. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Alors que les choses semblaient enfin s'arranger, qu'elle en voyait le bout du tunnel. Après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire, tous les reproches qu'elle avait craché à Lexa. Elle allait la détester, si ce n'était déjà fait. Leurs peuples allaient partir en guerre réclamant uniquement vengeance et sang et la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait ce serait sur un champ de bataille, luttant pour leurs survies, l'une contre l'autre, brisant tout ce qu'elles avaient construit. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas l'heure des jérémiades. Elle resserra son emprise sur les rennes de sa monture et remit en place son masque froid et déterminé.

Lexa, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant la larme rouler sur la joue de Clarke. Elle devinait facilement tout ce qui passait par l'esprit de la blonde en ce moment puisque c'étaient les même pensées que les siennes. Son coeur balançait entre la déception, la confusion et la colère. Elle savait comment tout ça allait finir et c'est sans doute cela qui l'attristait le plus.

* * *

L'activité à Arkadia semblait s'être stoppée d'un coup, de nombreuses personnes venaient s'agglutiner autour du portail. Il faut dire que l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes n'était pas passée inaperçue. Clarke scrutait d'un air nostalgique les portes qui commençaient à s'ouvrir. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis si longtemps, elle s'était juré qu'elle ferait son retour quand elle serait prête. Elle pensait l'être i peine quelques heures, mais le destin avait un humour particulier.

Lexa et elle pénétrèrent dans le camp, la tête haute. Clarke scruta la foule à la recherche du visage familier, n'importe lequel, sans succès, elle fut uniquement accueillie par une ribambelle d'armes braquées sur elles et des regards hostiles.

-Veuillez vous identifier, lança un garde qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Elle s'esclaffa, l'ignora royalement, lui et tous ces petits camarades, et sauta avec grâce de son destrier.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un dont je connais l'existence pourrait se présenter ? cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre avant de reprendre plus bas pour elle-même. Bonjour les retrouvailles, vous êtes des vrais potes les gars.

Un hommes avec un fusil s'approcha d'elle et enfonça légèrement le canon de son arme dans sa chair. Et après un certain moment à la détailler sans scrupule, il se recula, abaissant son arme et cracha:

-C'est Clarke Griffin.

-Toujours un plaisir de rentrer à la maison, plaisanta-elle.

-Pourquoi ramènes-tu la commandante des natifs à notre camp ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est aussi ta commandante crétin. D'ailleurs, il est préférable de s'agenouiller en présence de sa Heda.

Clarke attrapa le bras du garde et le tordit agilement derrière son dos avant de donner un coup dans ses jambes pour faire plier ses genoux. Elle entendit toutes les armes se pointer sur elle, elle était peut-être en mauvaise posture, mais ça en valait totalement la peine. Elle entendit Lexa se frapper le front de la main derrière elle.

-Clarke, tu pourrais faire un effort non ?

-Ce serait moins marrant sinon.

-Vous allez la fermer ? s'impatienta une autre inconnue.

Mais qui étaient tous ces étrangers dans son camp ? Sûrement les autres survivants de l'Arche dont on lui avait parlé et qui avaient récemment été retrouvé par les siens, ils auraient mieux fait de na pas leur adresser la parole. Clarke crut vraiment l'heure de sa mort était arrivée quand une voix retendit.

-Arrêtez !

Une masse brune fendait la foule et se précipita dans les bras de Clarke. Celle-ci mit plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qui elle serrait dans ses bras.

-Je suis si désolée, j'ai essayé de les en empêcher, mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre...

Octavia qui était pourtant si forte d'habitude ne semblait plus pouvoir être consolée, de gros sanglots l'agitaient et son maquillage noir avait coulé. Clarke passa sa main sur son dos et la réconforta du mieux qu'elle put.

-Calme-toi Octavia. Je vais avoir besoin que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et commença à s'éloigner du groupe toujours gêné de la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. La blonde se retourna un instant pour faire signe à Lexa de la suivre avant de s'écrier.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?! Et le premier qui tente quelque chose contre nous avant que j'aie tiré au clair cette situation, je lui arrache un membre.

Et les trois jeunes femmes partirent dans une tente laissant la foule scotchée sur place.

* * *

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Comment les choses avaient pu autant dégénérées en seulement trois mois. Elle jaugea Octavia qui était complètement affalée sur la table en face d'elle, l'air déprimé. La blonde la respectait vraiment pour avoir survécu dans ce bazar sans totalement devenir folle. Lexa restait silencieuse face à ces aveux, les Skaikru étaient dérangés, elle en était convaincue. Elle se demandait comment ils pouvaient tous avoir une opinion et un avis si différent, à croire qu'ils ne provenaient pas de la même arche.

Clarke frottait doucement le dos de son amie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Octavia, je suis de retour maintenant, je vais arranger les choses, lui souffla-t-elle. De plus, Indra a survécu, et elle aura sûrement besoin de toi quand les choses seront remises au claire, je compte sur toi.

Elle se redressa, tira légèrement sur ses bras pour soulager ses muscles endoloris d'être restée un long moment accroupie, avant de prendre un visage plus sévère et elle sortit d'un pas décidé hors de la tente. Lexa la suivit, toujours retranchée dans son mutisme, laissant la jeune brune seule dans son désarrois. À peine aillant passées le drap qui délimitait l'entrée, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme que Clarke identifia rapidement comme Pike, l'idiot qui avait déjà causés bien des soucis il y a quelques jours. Elle s'approcha de manière à légèrement le faire reculer. Elle le dévisagea sans gêne avant que ses yeux tombent sur le badge du Chancelier épinglé sur sa veste et elle se crispa encore un peu plus. Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Bonjour Chancelier, il me semble que tu t'es bien amusé avec le pins, mais il serait maintenant temps de le rendre.

-Je ne pense pas que nous requérions de ton avis pour...

Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle arracha le badge de sa poitrine, l'attrapa par le col de la veste, et, son visage tout proche du sien, elle lui cracha:

-Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter Pike, parce que je me charge de la sécurité de ce foutu peuple: tu en as suffisamment comme ça. Tu as peut-être été élu par notre peuple, mais je n'en ai clairement rien à faire, je me suis battue pour obtenir un trêve et toi tu as piétiné, trahi et massacré les trois cents natifs qui étaient venus vous protéger. Jamais ils ne vous auraient fait de mal. Tu n'es même pas fichu de distinguer l'ennemi de l'allier, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne te retourneras pas contre nous ?

Elle marqua un temps de pause et voyant que personne ne s'était manifesté, elle continua.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Rien. Tu n'es absolument pas compétent dans ton rôle, tu es chancelier depuis peu et tu nous as déjà fait rentré en guerre.

Elle sentit Pike s'agiter entre ses doigts et elle resserra un peu plus son emprise.

-Tu as peur ? lui demanda-t-elle. Très bien, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Je t'assure qu'une grande partie de notre peuple n'a jamais demandé à faire partie de tout ça. Tu vas donc porter une dernière fois ton titre et assumer les conséquences de ton imbécillité. _Jus drein jus daun._

Clarke le jeta à terre d'une poigne qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle sortit son arme et l'assomma d'un puissant coup de crosse, avant de l'attacher à un poteau non loin de là.

-On s'occupera de lui plus tard, j'ai encore quelques culs à botter, signala-t-elle à l'intention de Lexa qui lui souriait maintenant faiblement.

Clarke se retourna et aperçut Marcus qui avait l'air plutôt amusé. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main. Quand celui-ci la lâcha, il fut surpris de découvrir le badge dans sa main.

-Bon Dieu Kane, tu es le seul à pouvoir remettre un peu ce foutu camp en ordre, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Ha et si par la même occasion tu voulais sortir avec ma mère, ce qui n'est plus un secret pour personne, désolée, tu as ma bénédiction. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Félicitation Chancelier.

La blonde lui tapota l'épaule avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui se tenait à côté de Marcus et rougissait maintenant furieusement.

-Et toi tu devrais vraiment plus te concentrer sur l'hôpital, délègue, sinon tu n'auras le temps de rien faire correctement, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Merci d'être là pour moi, d'accepter toute cette folie, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile étant donné la situation, mais sache que je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position et se séparèrent finalement en se regardant tendrement comme elles ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps. Une voix énervée vint briser cet instant en faisant sursauter Clarke. Celui a qui elle appartenait allait avoir droit à une petite dose supplémentaire de colère, rien que pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? fulmina Bellamy en désignant Lexa du menton, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine.

Clarke n'en revenait pas, il avait vraiment ce culot ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle était hors d'elle. Elle allait se gêner pour lui coller la racler de sa vie tiens.

-Alors je t'aurais bien répondu, mais notre ambassadeur semble en mourir d'envie, s'esclaffa Lexa.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour qu'elle se jette sur lui et le fasse tomber au sol. Elle était dorénavant assise sur sa taille, l'empêchant de se relever, et le martelait de coups, enchaînant les claques et les coups de poing sur son torse.

-Non mais t'es devenu complètement malade ou quoi ? Je savais bien que t'étais con mais à ce point là. Le Bellamy que je connais n'aurait jamais tuer tous ces natifs. Tu leur as fourni des armes. Des armes ! Et là tu arrives comme une fleur en demandant pourquoi Lexa est là. Ça te rappelle quelque chose la coalition ? Le treizième clan ? Oui c'est nous idiot !

Le jeune garçon tentait d'esquiver les coups et voulut prendre la parole pour s'expliquer, mais Clarke ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Est-ce que je t'a donné la permission de répliquer ? Non. Alors maintenant tu la fermes. et tu arrêtes de te plaindre. Je t'ai peut-être laissé seul au camp pendant trois mois, mais ce n'est clairement pas une raison pour se lancer dans les génocides, c'est ma spécialité ça ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta copine, mais tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir d'une perte, alors dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi tu commenceras à être un bon ami, iras serrer fort Raven dans tes bras et l'aider à se rétablir. Ha et avant que j'oublie, si je te revoie un jour avec une arme en main, je te casserai tous les os de ton bras à intervalle régulière pour le restant de tes jours.

La blonde se releva, épousseta son pantalon et observa ses mains pleine de son sang, et très certainement aussi celui de Bellamy, à force de donner des coups. Celui-ci tenta également de se relever mais elle lui jeta un regard qui aurait dissuader n'importe qui d'entreprendre quelque chose.

-Octavia, tu veux bien prendre la relève ? Je vais devoir garder mes mains encore un minimum utilisable.

-Avec plaisir Wanheda, dit-elle en retroussant ses manches.

-Clarke je pense que tu devrais te calmer une seconde.

Lexa avança vers elle l'air soucieux mais une lueur de fierté trônant dans ses yeux. La fille du ciel sourit tout en refusant.

-J'en ai presque fini. À qui le tour ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Je sens une grande peine en toi mon enfant.

Clarke se retourna lentement et aperçut l'ancien chancelier accompagné d'une bombe vêtue d'une robe rouge près du corps.

-Jaha, le salua-t-elle simplement.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un poli signe de la tête avant de continuer:

-Tu ne t'es jamais sentie incomprise, comme abandonnée ? Et si je te disais que…

-Un endroit sans douleur, sans souffrance, gna gna gna, l'interrompit-elle en le bousculant. On m'a mise au courant. Change un peu de disque. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de garder tes petites pilule pour toi, tu ressembles à un vieux pédophile. Ainsi que tes missiles que tu gardes précieusement caché, ce n'est pas spécialement que je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement les explosions, ce n'est pas très pratique à réparer.

Clarke se stoppa une seconde pour sonder l'homme qui lui faisait fasse, elle remarqua une petite mallette qu'il serrait fort dans sa main. Elle se recula et partit sans plus d'explications.

Lexa s'interrogea sur le brusque changement de comportement de Clarke et s'apprêta à la poursuivre quand celle-ci revint un seau à la main et le jeta sur la silhouette de la dame qui accompagnait Thelonius. Son visage pâlit et, au contact de l'eau, un court-circuit fit disparaître d'un coup l'hologramme. Toutes les personnes présentes dévisagèrent la jeune fille, l'air complètement ébahi.

-Quoi ? Il fallait bien que quelque chose fasse apparaître cette folle, dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si cela était une évidence. Ça nous fait déjà un problème de moins.

La blonde retourna auprès de Jaha et lui arracha la mallette de son étreinte.

-Arrêtez-le. Emprisonnez-le. Punissez-le. Tuez-le. Qu'importe tant qu'il ne recommence plus ses bêtises, je ne m'appelle pas Lucky Luke et ce n'est pas un Dalton, quoiqu'il soit probablement aussi stupide qu'Averell. Hey ! Vous m'avez entendue ?

Quelques gardes sursautèrent et se dépêchèrent d'emmener leur ancien chancelier loin de Clarke avant que celle-ci ne change d'avis et se mette à le frapper.

-Tu as fini ? soupira Lexa.

-Juste encore un petit détail. Ha ! Jasper tu es là.

Elle dirigea vers lui. Le jeune homme attendait depuis si longtemps de pouvoir déchaîner sa colère sur Clarke, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle lui donnait la baffe la plus monumentale de sa vie.

-C'est bon ? Tu es prêt à m'écouter ?

Jasper se frottait douloureusement la joue mais acquiesça pour indiquer qu'il avait compris.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre égoïste. Ça fait des mois que Monty essaye de t'aider à remonter la pente, de recoller les morceaux de votre amitié, toi tu l'envoies juste bouler un peu plus à chaque fois, et pars te morfondre dans l'alcool. Maya ne méritait clairement pas ce qui lui est arrivé, et je m'en voudrais probablement pour le restant de mais jour, mais elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes dans cet état. Est-ce que je suis devenue une ivrogne quand Finn est mort ? Non. Alors pourquoi penses-tu avoir besoin de ça ? Si tu reprends un seule fois la bouteille, je reviendrai te botter le cul chaque jour de ta vie ! Maintenant, va voir ton ami, dis-lui que tu as merdé et à quel point il est génial, et avancez. Tu verras, ce serra plus facile à deux.

Sur ces paroles, elle jeta un regard furtif à la commandante qui ne lui échappa pas.

-Cette fois j'ai fini, dit-elle en se détournant de Jasper qui semblait toujours sonné. Quelqu'un voudrait-il encore éclaircir un point ?

Un silence planait sur l'assemblée, la plupart des personnes semblait effrayées, d'autres l'observaient avec une lueur de respect dans leurs regards. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'un des hommes de Pike ne finisse par s'agiter et à se distinguer du groupe, poussé par ses camarades.

-Alors, nous avions voté pour Pike, commença-t-il légèrement embarrassé. Donc, nous ne sommes pas exactement d'accord avec toutes tes décisions, notamment pour notre alliance avec les natifs.

Clarke était déjà en train de retrousser ses manches, s'apprêtant à cogner, mais Lexa la devança et lui trancha la gorge d'un ample geste avec son épée, ainsi qu'aux quelques autres qui avaient silencieusement approuvé les paroles du premier, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir que leurs corps gisaient déjà à terre. Elle essuya son épée sur sa manche et la rangea dans son fourreau.

-Ça, c'était pour avoir tué trois cents de mes guerriers, souffla-t-elle. Le Trikru a été vengé, la coalition peut donc perdurer.

Une vague de soulagements se manifesta chez les habitants d'Arkadia.

-Faites attention, car nous ne tolérerons pas d'autres offenses de quelque type soient-elles.

-De plus, je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous sauver, enchaîna Clarke. Si jamais vous trahissez une fois de plus la coalition, je reviendrai avec celle-ci et nous n'épargneront personne. Nous sommes-nous bien fait comprendre ?

La foule approuva calmement, ils savaient qu'ils étaient allés trop loin cette fois. La blonde se détourna et, en entraînant Lexa à sa suite, se dirigea vers les cheveux, et Pike par la même occasion qui s'était maintenant réveillé. Elle se pencha vers lui et, pendant qu'elle nouait ses liens à l'attelage de sa monture, lui glissa à l'oreille d'un air sadique:

-Toi je t'emmène avec nous, il faut prouver notre loyauté aux autres clans. Le spectacle de ton corps volant du haut de la tour ne pourra que les convaincre.

Un éclair de frayeur traversa ses yeux et il tenta de s'échapper, en vain, Clarke l'avait solidement attaché. Lexa ayant entendu les paroles de la blonde, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, s'étonnant de sa fourberie. Qui aurait cru que la jeune leader du peuple du ciel avait autant de cran ? La commandante aurait été tentée de répondre qu'elle n'en avait jamais douté.

Elles montèrent comme un seul homme sur leurs chevaux et Clarke se tourna un dernière fois vers son peuple.

-Vous m'avez tous soûlé, et comme certains l'ont déjà compris, je retourne à Polis, au moins ils ont une parole eux. Surtout que j'ai encore deux trois petites choses à régler avec Lex… Heda, se rattrapa-t-elle. Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Et sur ces douces paroles, les jeunes femmes partirent la tête haute dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le son des pas des montures et de Pike, qui avait préalablement été bâillonné, s'enfonçant dans la terre était d'une certaine manière quelque peu relaxant, à la manière d'une berceuse. Bien que particulier, les jeunes femmes n'auraient voulu briser ce moment pour rien au monde.

-Et bien, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié toi, soupira Lexa amusée.

-Jamais pour toi, répondit Clarke dans un clin d'oeil.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
J'espère que vous avez autant hâte que moi de découvrir les prochains épisodes !  
Love, Dinghy._**


End file.
